realisation
by fictionlover5
Summary: Hey guys so I started to watch SoR a while ago and I totally ship Fremmer. So this one takes place during and after 2x09. Read and review plz. So what if Freddy starts to realise his feelings toward Summer but she is starting to move on. Will he tell her and be with her or is he going to lose her forever. summary sucks. Rated M because I don't know what is going to happen.
1. realisations and moving on

**So guys I started watching School Of Rock a week ago and I already finished in 3 days and I just love Summer and Freddy, so I wanted to write a story. This one takes place during and after episode 2x09.**

* * *

 _Freddy's p.o.v._

Kale gave me our one month anniversary gift and I loved it, she really knew me better than myself. When I saw Summer standing there with a box I was kinda curious what was in there but I shook it off. We walked past Summer and Tomika and I gave her a look that said thank you. She half smiled back.

After school me and Kale went on a date and went to eat pizza.

"Kale can I tell you something?"

"Sure you can tell me anything."

"Well I used a bit of help for your gift. I asked Summer's opinion for it. I hope you don't mind it."

"No I don't actually it was her idea to give you the signed sticks. She is such an amazing friend and she is a very special girl. I hope she finds a special someone."

"Yeah me to." Is said in shock, so it was Summer's idea to give me sticks signed by my idol. Wow so she really knows me, maybe I should thank her later. The rest of the date went well and then I walked Kale home.

 _Summer's p.o.v._

I just saved Kale and Freddy's relationship and I was happy for them but sad at same time. When he said that Kale knew him better than himself I knew I got him the perfect gift but he thought it was Kale's idea. So I walked away. When they passed they gave me a smile that said thank you. I just gave them a small smile but one that didn't reach my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not but I have to accept that Freddy doesn't like me and that I have to move on."

"Good, you deserve to be happy."

We were at our lockers putting away our books and taking the books we needed for homework when all of sudden Jake one of the popular boys came over to us. 'Wait Jake is coming over to us. OMG!'

"Hey Summer." He said

"Hey Jake." I said shyly.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes?" He said while scratching his back.

"Me? With you?" 'God I was nervous.'

"Yeah we could go to the movie later if you want."

"Uhm.. Yeah sure. Of course."

"Awesome. So I know that the ball just passed but prom is only a month away and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me."

"Omg yes, that would be great."

"Great so ready to go?"

"Sure. Bye Tomika."

"Bye. Have fun guys."

We went to the movies and watched Passengers. After the movie we went to grabbed food and ate. Then we walked home.

"Omg that movie was great." I said.

"Yeah and it was also an amazing story."

"Yeah it really was."

"So did you have fun."

"Yeah it was fun."

"We should do it again some time."

"Are you asking me on a date mister McAllen."

"Why yes I am miss Hathaway."

"Well I'm looking forward to it."

We arrived at my home when Freddy was standing in front of the door waiting for me.

"Well I'll see you soon." He said and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and said bye. Then I walked to my door taking out my keys from my bag.

"Hey Freddy, what are you doing here?" I said smiling.

"I wanted to thank you for the amazing idea so I came here but you weren't so I waited. So thank you."

"You're welcome. We are friends so that's what we are supposed to do right. Help and know eachother."

"Yeah… you're right. Since when do you know Jake?"

"Well he asked me out and we went to the movies and grabbed some food."

"So you guys are like a couple now or what?"

"Well couple is a bit early. First we are going on a second date and I'm going with him to prom so we'll see how it goes."

"Wow that's uhm… that's great."

"I know right, he is the best. He is also very sweet."

"I'm really happy for you Sum."

"Thanks, so that was all you wanted to tell me?" I said. 'Okay so maybe I'm not completely over Freddy and maybe just maybe I am using Jake a bit to make Freddy jealous but Jake is a really nice guy. You know before I started liking Freddy I had a little crush on Jake but that went over. He was the hottest guy in school everybody likes him.'

"Uhm yeah that was all. Thanks again, you're the best."

"Aw thanks that's sweet. But I have to go now. You know studying."

"Yeah right me to. Well bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." I said. I waved him goodbye, opened the door and walked in.

Now that he was gone I could let my frustrations out. 'Ugh why is my life so confusing. I mean I think Jake is a really amazing guy and very sweet but Freddy still owns my heart. But I am going to get over him. I just have to.'

 _Freddy's p.o.v._

I was waiting outside Summer's door to thank her because she wasn't here yet which is odd. But come on it's Sumer we're talking about she never comes to late home. I waited for almost a half hour when she came side to side with Jake. I mean yeah he is a cool guy but what is he doing with Summer. I don't know I just had this weird feeling inside me while seeing her laugh with him. Was I Jealous? No that can't be! I mean Summer's one of my best friends and she shows an affection for me but we're still friends. When she told she went on a date with him I was just so shocked and somehow hurt. She told me that they were going to prom together. Why? Why with him? I know how a great dancer Summer I've seen her, that's a good thing about living 2 houses away. When he left he kissed her cheek and I swear my stomach fell and I really wanted to punch him. What is wrong with me? I have Kale! Maybe I am worried 'cuz she is one of my best friends. Yeah that must be it. 'Who are you trying to convince Jones' the other me said. I just sighed. Normally Summer would be all thrilled to see me now she is just distant and wasn't really paying attention. 'Are you really so blind Jones. You like her.' No, no I don't. I can't, I'm happy with Kale and Summer is apparently happy with Jake. After our small talk I left and went home. Once home I let all my frustrations out and hit the wall a couple times. My hand hurts a lot but my heart hurts more. I imagined Summer looking at me that way, smiling at me like that, laughing with me like that. There is no denying it. I like Summer and I just lost her.

* * *

 **Ok guys this was it for now I seriously love Fremmer. I really think they should get together soon. Yeah well it's obvious I don't own School of Rock, but I do own Jake. I don't even get why people always have to mention that. So I hope you guys enjoyed and liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'll try to update soon. I have a lot of inspiartion right now so I'll update very soon.**

 **Loves**

 **-A.**


	2. jealousy

**Hey guys so I know it took me longere than I expected but I had a writersblock and I was really busy! Sorry really guys. I realised something. I started writing before 2x10 came out and what I wrote happend sort of. She got over him and he realised he liked her and that kind of freaked me out but it's amazing. Because it took me so long I made this chapter extra long! ;)**

 **Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

 _Summer's p.o.v._

 _The next day at school_

Summer walked into school and was waiting for Tomika to arrive. Not a second later Tomika started screaming Summer's name while riding her skateboard.

"Summer! Hey Summer!" She screamed

"Hey Tomiks what's wrong?"

"Oh no nothing I just wanted to talk to you." She said out of breath.

"Oh about what?"

"Well how was your date with Jake?"

"Oh it was…" When all of sudden the bell rang.

"Okay I'll tell you later, now we've gotta run."

"You're right, we'll continue this conversation during lunch."

I just nodded and they started running.

School passed quiet good for me, I was looking forward to see Jake again. He was a year older, he graduates this year. For Freddy it was a whole different story. He was all day distracted, he looked like a mess and when people asked him what was wrong he would just shrug it off and say that he slept bad. Of course everybody believed him, it was Freddy.

The bell rang 'Lunch time' everybody thought.

Tomika and I were already sitting at our table.

"So to be honest it was amazing and I am really starting to like him but part of me is still not over Freddy so I'm hoping that I can make him jealous but I really hope to get over him and you know be happy with Jake."

"I see your problem but I see the guys coming, we'll talk about this later."

"Hey guys what were you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Oh about Summer's date yesterday."

"Wait you had a date? With who?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well no it's just I thought that you liked …"

"No one Zack! Why would you think I liked someone! And for your information I was on a date with Jake."

"You mean Jake McAllen?"

"Yeah Zack. Why does it all seem like a surprise to you?"

"Oh no, no reason. I mean you are a pretty girl and all but you know Jake is kinda known in school as the player/heartbreaker."

"Well he does seem different. He was very sweet and he asked me to go to prom and we're going together."

"But what if School of Rock will perform again." He kept asking so much questions today.

"Well I am the manager, I am not on stage so that won't be a problem." I glanced over to Freddy who seemed like he was about to explode.

"Yeah but I thought since your voice is becoming better that you would perform to."

"I don't perform in practice so why would I perform at prom? Zack seriously what's with all the questions? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing just curious. So how uhm how was the date?"

"It was so much fun! So we went to the movie and we watched Passengers which is an amazing movie and after that we went to eat some food. He is just amazing, he is sweet and I am really starting to like him." While saying all this I couldn't stop glancing over at Freddy a few times.

All of sudden Freddy scolded.

"Freddy are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure dude, cuz you don't look fine at all. Your hair is even messed up! What is wrong with you friend?!" Lawcrence said while shaking Freddy.

"I don't know, just not feeling so well. I need some fresh air."

"Uhm Freddy?" Tomika said.

"Yeah?"

"We already are outside."

"Yeah, I just need to be alone right now. Okay?"

"Yeah" "Sure" We said. Then he walked away.

"What's wrong with him Zack?" I asked

"I don't know."

"How can you not know you guys are best friends." I spoke

"I don't know guys he hasn't told me anything."

"You know what I'll go talk to him." I said and I rushed to find Freddy. I could hear Zack protesting, but I ignored it and kept walking. Okay knowing Freddy where would he go to think. Of course, his locker! As I walked over there I saw him sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Freddy?" I spoke after a while. He really looked bad actually. He looked up and looked surprised.

"Uhm hey uhm Summer?" He sounded very unsure. I sat down next to him and he seemed to freeze.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said shrugging.

"Cut the crap Jones. Now tell me what's wrong and don't try to give me the nothing crap again okay?" Freddy just looked shocked at me.

"Freddy come on we have been friends for so long, why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Huh yeah… Friends…" He snorted, he thought I couldn't hear him but I did.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know I'm not really in the mood to talk now. Can I come over tonight and then we could talk?"

"Yeah sure whatever you need." I hugged him and when I was about to pull away he hugged me harder. I think he really needed a hug. Once we finally pulled back the bell rang so I spoke up.

"So are you ready for class?"

"Yeah sure." He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him so he didn't lose me in this big crowd of people.

Once school was over we were about to head to my house when Jake called me.

"Meet me at my house okay, I'll see you there soon. Just go up to my room and wait there okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you later." Freddy walked away and I went over to Jake.

"Hey Jake what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just haven't seen you all day. So I wants know if you wanted to do something."

"I would love to."

"But?"

"But I can't. There is this school project coming up where we have to work in pairs. Freddy and I are put in a group and we are going to brainstorm now."

"You really can't do that another time?" He started sounding a bit annoyed.

"No I'm really sorry but I promise we'll do something tomorrow, okay?"

"That sounds great."

"Okay, well I have to go now. See you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and left.

* * *

 _Freddy's p.o.v._

Once I got home I immediately called Zack.

"Hello?"

"Zack?"

"Oh hey Freddy. What's up."

"I have a problem. But like a big one."

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I think I like Summer?"

"Oh if that's just it. Wait WHAT?! How? You know what I'm coming over and we'll talk."

"No you don't have to …"

"Be there in 5." And with that he hung up. Like he said 5 minutes later Zack was knocking om my door.

"Hey Zack."

"Hey bro." He walked to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Okay speak."

"So yesterday I was on a date with Kale and she got me those drumsticks I told you about. So apparently it was Summer's idea. So I went over to her house to thank her and she wasn't there. So I waited for her to come because maybe she was with Tomika and she stayed away for another half hour which was weird. But then she came back but with Jake and it was so weird because I have never seen Summer hang out with someone since like third grade or something. So they came and talked about their date and … and I don't know I think I felt jealous. Maybe. I just don't know anymore. They started talking about prom and how much fun they had and all I wanted to do was punch him and hold Summer close to me. Ugh why is life so complicated!" I sighed and pulled my head in my hands.

"You know it was supposed to happen someday."

"Yeah well… Wait what?"

"Yeah you and Summer always hitted it off well since day one. I think she even had a crush on you?"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know man, it wasn't my thing to tell. Also you were mostly dating other girls, or at least interested in other girls."

"Damn it! It's all my fault. I blew it."

"Don't say that man. It's never too late."

 _The next day_

I got up ready for school. I felt like crap. Maybe I shouldn't go. Pfff I am really just so confused right now. I got ready went to school and avoided Summer as much as possible. Time passed pretty quickly. Without realizing it, it was already lunch. Lawrence, Zack and I went to get our food, we saw the girls talking but once we arrived it was quite. "Hey guys what were you talking about?" Zack asked.

"Oh about Summer's date yesterday."

"Wait you had a date? With who?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well no it's just I thought that you liked …"

"No one Zack! Why would you think I liked someone! And for your information I was on a date with Jake." Well that was clear.

"You mean Jake McAllen?"

"Yeah Zack. Why does it all seem like a surprise to you?"

"Oh no, no reason. I mean you are a pretty girl and all but you know Jake is kinda known in school as the player/heartbreaker."

"Well he does seem different. He was very sweet and he asked me to go to prom and we're going together."

"But what if School of Rock will perform again." He kept asking so much questions today.

"Well I am the manager, I am not on stage so that won't be a problem." I glanced over to Freddy who seemed like he was about to explode.

"Yeah but I thought since your voice is becoming better that you would perform to."

"I don't perform in practice so why would I perform at prom? Zack seriously what's with all the questions? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing just curious. So how uhm how was the date?"

"It was so much fun! So we went to the movie and we watched Passengers which is an amazing movie and after that we went to eat some food. He is just amazing, he is sweet and I am really starting to like him." Damn it! Right now I would have loved it so much if she was in the ban as well so I just scolded. I really don't want to be here

"Freddy are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure dude, cuz you don't look fine at all. Your hair is even messed up! What is wrong with you friend?!" Lawcrence said while shaking me.

"I don't know, just not feeling so well. I need some fresh air."

"Uhm Freddy?" Tomika said.

"Yeah?"

"We already are outside."

"Yeah, I just need to be alone right now. Okay?"

"Yeah" "Sure" they said but I wasn't even listening anymore and walked away. I went where I always went when I needed to think. My locker. I was sitting there when all of sudden Summer came. Damn her for being so amazing. We had a little talk and she said to go to her house because she still had to talk to someone. Well and it was Jake so I just left. I didn't want to see them kissing or something like that. I am going to tell Summer how I feel. It's now or never!

* * *

 **TBC... So what will happen next? Will he really tell or not. Stay tuned to find out. Thanks guys for reading, commenting and liking!**

 **Comments always welcome; good or bad it doesn't matter** **.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-A.**


End file.
